


Split Second Decisions

by drunkunicorn



Series: How It Should Have Been [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Swimming, Takin Lightning to the Chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkunicorn/pseuds/drunkunicorn
Summary: Four times Zuko made split second decisions regarding Katara.





	Split Second Decisions

Zuko and Azula were standing in front of each other. He could see Azula wasn’t right, her stance was weak, she had a crazy look in her eyes. This wasn’t the cunning and always put together sister he knew. Zuko could _feel_ the Comets effect on him and the waterbender behind one of the columns.

Azula made the fist shot and it was sloppy. Due to the Comet the fire was huge and hot, but something in Azula made it also weak, too easy for Zuko to deflect it. They fought and Zuko’s heart broke a little bit with every shot Azula made. He was fighting his _little sister_.

Seeing Azula in this crazed state made Zuko cocky. He called for Azulas lightning. He slid in the stance and was ready to redirect it just like did with his father. He balanced his breath and waited. Azula moved her hands sloppy but still powerful. The lightning crackled around her hands and the blue light reflected in her crazy eyes. Momentarily Katara slid in his mind and he sensed she was behind him.

What was she doing out in the open?

Zuko saw Azulas eyes look at Katara and he realized the mistake he had made.

Azula extended her arm and broken lightning shot out of the tip of her fingers. The trajectory going past him.

In the split second he jumped to his side, in front of the waterbender who was standing with wide eyes. In midair he caught the pure power and moved it to his stomach. But he wasn’t balanced, he wasn’t prepared. He tried to move it and succeeded only partially.

He hit the ground. On his mind only Katara. Feeling the lightning still surging around in him he tried to get up, to go to Katara. Instead he collapsed on the ground twitching in pain.

* * *

The war was ended and there was a party. 

The new Fire Lord walked in the ball room full of people dressed in green, blue and red. The sight gave him a sense of balance and peace. All of the nations, together in one room, celebrating the end of the Hundred Year War.

Still in the shadows he looked for his friends in the crowd. He saw Sokka with Suki talking to the Water Tribe men in one corner, he saw Aang and Toph laughing by the food, he even saw Uncle with his White Lotus friends.

And then he saw _her_.

Katara was leaning against the wall all the way in the back and looking at the crowd just like he was. Her pale blue dress shined in the light and the contrast between her skin and her dress made his mouth go dry. Her hair was let loose, cascading down her back like water. Her mother’s necklace beautifully resting on her exposed neck. Her beautiful eyes shined like the sky on a clear day.

Unconsciously he moved out of the shadows and towards her. Everyone who saw him bowed, showing respect for the new Fire Lord. He moved through the crowd, ignoring the officials who wanted to talk to him. When he finally reached her, she smiled her radiant smile and his mind went blank.

“You want to get out of here?” he asked surprising himself but she just nodded and took his offered hand. They walked to the Turtle-Duck pond. She let go of his arm and looked around.

“It’s beautiful.” She whispered feeling magic of this place. Zuko watched her look around and his heart skipped several beats. She did look beautiful. The moon bathed her in pale light but still she shined like a goddess. Her eyes shined with such a wonderful light as she looked at his mother’s garden. She turned back at him and smiled “Thank you for showing me this.”

Zuko couldn’t say anything. She had him under a spell and he was willing. He took a step towards her and took her hands. The moon, her eyes, her smile, the magic of the garden took all control away from Zuko. He was now in the hands of destiny.

“Katara.” He started and had no idea what he is going to say next. Katara just looked him in the eyes and smiled. He now knew what he was going to say. “I know that you’re with Aang and I know this is selfish and unfair to you but I just wanted to say this at least once.” And suddenly he was scared. He was scared of the rejection and the pain that would fallow. He was scared of not being able to look her in the eyes and not see the love for him. Mostly he was scared of the pain and heartbreak.

“I love you.” He whispered between then only now noticing how close they had gotten. She was quiet, her eyes searching his and only finding determination. Zuko didn’t know what else to say, he didn’t know how Katara felt about him and _this_.

She leaned a bit closer, her eyes just momentarily flickering to his lips and back to his eyes. “I love you too.” The tranquility of the moment and the place made him calm but there was a storm in his mind. What does he do now?

His eyes travel down her slender nose and stay on her slightly parted lips. It felt like he had no absolute control over his body as he leaned closer and closed the gap between their lips.

* * *

It’s been a year since the war. A year full of love and happiness.

Zuko dragged himself from his office to the bedroom. It was late and the moon was already high up. He had just a few hours to get some sleep and do this all over again in the morning. The only reason he hadn’t stayed up working into even later hours was the waterbender he knew waited for him in his room. Even though they have been together for a year with the support from her family and his nation and some of the nobles, they still couldn’t share a room so Katara sneaked in every night.

Zuko slowly and as quiet as possible opened the door to his bedroom and stepped in. His eyes scanned the room and landed on Katara who was asleep in his big bed. He must have worked later that he thought cause Katara always waited for him to return. It was a hot summers night so there was only a thin layer of silk across her body and Zukos breath hitched.

He looked at her for a moment and love swelled in his heart. Katara was sleeping on her stomach and her hands were under her pillow. Her hair spread behind her, even hanging off of the bed. The silk covers covered only half of her and he could see that straps of her red nightgown. He loved seeing her in red but now when she was in a _sea_ of red made him wish she was still awake so he could take it all off.

He took out his hair piece and let the hair fall in his eyes partially obscuring the sight of his beautiful girlfriend. He really should cut his hair. Next, he took off his armor and the Fire Lord robes. Lifting the covers, he slid in the bed next to her. Feeling the warmth from Zuko, Katara wrapped herself around him and without waking up put her head on his chest.

He felt overwhelmed by the love and he knew he wanted her for the rest of his life and _after_ that.

“Katara, wake up.” He whispered as he shook her shoulder a bit. She only stirred and grumbled something about sleeping. Still he didn’t give up and tried again “Katara, wake up. I want to ask you something.”

“Can’t this wait till morning?” she asked half awake but still with closed eyes.

“It really can’t.” Katara groaned and rubbing her eyes pushed herself on her elbows and looked at him with tired eyes.

“What is it?” she asked ready to go back to sleep.

“Will you marry me?” he whispered and her eyes widened a bit.

“Yes, now can we go back to sleep?” Zuko nodded and kissed her. The feeling of her lips on his always made his heart flutter. Katara smiled and put her head back on his chest and was immediately asleep.

Zuko laid there for a while thinking about how happy Uncle and the rest of their friend will be. But they never will be as happy as he was in this moment, next to his future wife, The Fire Lady. Happily sighing he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

It was their first vacation from being the Fire Lord and Lady so they went to Ember Island. They had two weeks, but this night was _theirs_. The rest of the group will be joining them tomorrow so they decided to enjoy their one free night to the fullest.

The moment they put their bags down in _their_ room, Katara took Zuko’s hand and dragged him to the beach. Katara had missed the clear water and the sand and the privacy the Fire Lord property gave them. The Sun was setting and it was the perfect time to go swimming.

Katara let go of Zuko’s hands when they were a bit further away from the house and started taking off her dress.

“What are you doing?” her husband of six months asked looking around to see if anyone was around.

“I’m going swimming.” She replied standing in front of him in just her bindings.

“We…we left our swimsuits at the house.” He stuttered a bit when she tugged at her upper binding and let it fall in the sand.

“Zuko, we’re alone here. Besides,” she added with amusement when she saw a slight blush appeared on his cheek and he averted his eyes from her to give a bit of privacy “it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” At that Zuko looked at her. The setting sun shined a golden light on her dark skin and made her look like she was made from gold.

Not waiting for her husband to follow, Katara ran naked in the warm ocean. Zuko watched her for a while playing with her element. She was right. There was none around and they’ve been married for half a year. With a sigh Zuko started taking off his clothes and put them next to Kataras.

She welcomed him with a smile and open arms as he joined her in the water.


End file.
